1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for voice communication; more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for voice communication especially provided for users who have voice or speaking problems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A voice communication system is designed as a communication tool used for providing assistance or substitution in oral communication for those who have voice or speaking problems. With regard to a common voice communication system, although it has a recording function, it allows a person who can speak normally only to record his/her voice via a microphone. Therefore, the conventional voice communication system can only play a pre-recorded voice without letting a person who has voice or speaking problems record words or expressions in other ways than directly emitting sounds. Further, with regard to such a recording mechanism, the recorded voice files may occupy too much storage space.
Moreover, the conventional voice communication system does not offer a real-time function for a user to express a whole sentence. The conventional voice communication system only plays the sound of a word whenever the user clicks it, rather than playing the sound of a whole sentence after the user completes the input of the whole sentence (including a plurality of words), which is very inconvenient to the user.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method and system for voice communication, such that users who have voice or speaking problems can utilize the method and system for voice communication to emit sound so as to pertinently express themselves, thereby improving their lives as well as mitigating and/or obviating the aforementioned problems.